Her Hero
by KaitoxHakuxAkaito
Summary: Trapped in Meiko the Dark One's jars was the gray fairy Haku Yowane. Akaito Shion, a fire pixie, got himself captured and met Haku, only to leave her behind when he escapes soon after capture. Upon returning home, The fire pixie felt the need to save the fairy he fell in love with at first glance.
1. A Brief Hello

**XxXxX**

She was a dull little Gray Fairy in a jar. Her wings were torn, close to falling off, and the purple flowery outfit she donned was wilting and losing color. She had long and snowy white hair that was loose and uneven. Her pale face was pretty, but a gloomy expression was always in the way. This little fairy did not utter a single word because she had no one to talk to that was an ally. The only thing that flooded this fairy's mind was her name because it was the only thing she remembered before she woke up in a jar a few years ago; her name was Haku Yowane.

The person who kept Haku in the jar was a woman known as _Meiko the Dark One_. She was a Dark Fairy that referred to herself as a witch because the term "fairy" just sounded too uplifting. Her clothing resembled that of a spider, one of the most feared creatures in the realm of fairies. There have been times where Meiko had actually put a spider into Haku's jar for a few days to see if she would survive and somehow the little gray fairy managed to escape death.

There were times when Meiko would leave her quarters for a few weeks, all guarded by a magical force-field of course. During that time, Haku would fall asleep very soundly in her jar and would feel like she was protected by the glass wall that was her very prison. After the gray fairy has rested up, she would come up with plans to escape or just pray for someone to come and rescue her. Haku's prayers have never been answered, so she would remain hopeless most of the time.

One day, Meiko was unusually blissful about something. She was admiring a jar very intensely and was rubbing it against her cheek, muttering some words like "priceless" and "rare". There was something glowing in there. Did she find a rare ore? Could it be that the dark fairy found a new species of spider?

Even so, the dark fairy placed the jar next to Haku's jar and went back to studying and giving foolish visitors quests when they asked. Meanwhile, Haku took a glimpse at the jar and saw a fairy with vibrant wings. But wait, fairies were only female and this one was male. He seemed to have a focus on the color red: red hair, red wings, and red eyes. This fairy noticed the gray fairy staring at him, and all he did was stare at her, showing no emotion whatsoever. He probably expected a situation where he was not the only one captured.

"_Who are you?"_ said a deep male voice in Haku's mind, which caused her head to pulse wildly and pass out.

Many hours later, the gray fairy woke up to see the same male fairy sitting cross-legged and staring at her, as if he was watching over her like a protector of some kind. He seemed calm about all of this, but a bit of his color was turning dull. He was still a vibrant red, which meant that he still had enough power to probably escape. Then the fairy breathed onto the jar, creating a small fog. He wrote on it, asking the gray fairy what her name was.

Haku replied by just writing her name, but then asked what his name was.

'Akaito Shion' was his response. He then wrote, 'I have to escape soon or else I turn into a gray pixie.'

'A pixie?' Haku wrote with a clearly confused expression on her face.

'Girls with wings are fairies. Pixies are boys with wings. The end.' Akaito wrote in annoyance. It appeared as though he expected Haku to know this kind of stuff since all training fairies went to the academy for fairies.

The gray fairy nodded at this, not even questioning anything. Why bother questioning something that she probably learned but couldn't remember?

'The lid is a plastic covering.' He answered her question almost immediately.

'What does that mean?'

'It means that I can fly up there and puncture holes with my magic dagger.'

'I see…'

'And then I can escape.'

'But she'll see you!'

'I'll make sure she won't see me.'

This pixie made Haku smile for the first time in a long time. She was very pleased what she was hearing. Was it possible that he would help her escape too? She could only hope. The idea of finally being able to re-experience the outside world flooded her mind at the moment.

'Starting now!'

Haku was immediately shocked by how fast Akaito decided to escape. It hasn't even been an hour since his capture! She saw the pixie fly up to the plastic covering and immediately puncturing holes. The red pixie slid out of the covering and then flew down next to Haku's jar. He gave her a wink, smirk, and a two-finger salute. The gray fairy was confused at what he meant by those gestures.

"_Good bye, Haku! Hope you escape one day."_ The same male voice pounded into her head. The gray fairy passed out once more from this, not before reaching out her hand to the glass that separated the two of them. So much for Haku considering the pixie to be a hero of some kind.

**XxXxX**

**ORIGINALLY, this was going to be an AkaitoxHaku one-shot. But my document got waaaaaaaaay too long lol (17 pages!) So I'll be updating every 2 or 3 days. I hope you all enjoyed this very fast-paced and short chapter XD I admit this is really fast for a short chapter, but like I said, this was originally a one-shot. This will be a short fan-fic. I'm guessing it will be around 5-10 chapters depending on the length and good place to stop. It is a bit more developed as the story progresses.**

**Bye bye for now!**


	2. Asking the King

Akaito returned to his home located in one of the few colonies established by pixies within the Fae Realm. He exhausted himself from travel to the point of almost collapsing in front of his doorstep. The time it took to travel home from The Dark One's territory was half a day; however, Akaito had to fly at high speed, accompanied by magic of course.

The red pixie was lying down on his sofa after he had a glass of water. He yawned loudly before his eyes slowly shut. As he was drifting into a deep sleep, Akaito said to himself aloud, "I promise I'll return for you, little gray fairy."

**XxXxX**

Akaito woke up after sleeping for most of the day. He stretched when he woke up, still a bit weak from his long flying trip. However, that did not stop him from going to the local story teller's tavern. If anything, Akaito had to share this story with his friends since finding Haku was very important.

Upon entering the tavern, Akaito saw another pixie wildy wave at him. This pixie was wearing everything teal and had a wide smile on his face. The red pixie sat down in the empty seat next to him and ordered a glass of water before ordering his usual.

The teal-dressed pixie immediately started the conversation, "Yo, Akaito! Where've ya been for the last two days? Kiyo, Yuuma, and I were waiting for you to come to the Duel Festival; you never showed. What gives?" It was obvious that he wanted to know what was going on. The teal pixie knew that Akaito would never miss out on a festival.

Akaito shrugged and said, "Nothing much, Mikuo. I did plan to return on time for it, but I got myself into a mess by being nosy. It wasn't a big deal, really. Escaping was easy but the traveling distance was harsh."

"As expected of the most mischievous but talented pixie, next to the king of course," Mikuo chuckled.

"What more did you expect?" Akaito said with pride.

"I dunno, you being a hero to save a damsel…" Mikuo played along. The answer caught his friend off guard. Akaito almost forgot about wanting to rescue Haku.

"Actually…I did meet a 'damsel'…" The red pixie said with a hint of melancholy.

"Was she cute?" The other pixie asked immediately, eager for more detail.

"Very cute…" Akaito admitted. His cheeks were colored in a light pink.

"I bet she kissed you after you saved her!" Mikuo was getting excited. Akaito's answer, however, was going to have him frown.

"Just the opposite…" the red pixie reluctantly told him.

"Was she one of those tsunderes?" The teal pixie asked.

Akaito did not expect Mikuo to understand. He then told him the story and how he abandoned Haku. Akaito gave reasons for doing what he did, but he knew it was no excuse.

"You jerk!" Mikuo responded almost immediately. He then proceeded to say, "Go see the king in the library! You need to save this fairy now!" Mikuo was fuming, trying to restrain himself from hitting his friend really hard.

"Yes mom thanks for telling me what I never planned to do from the start," Akaito said with the most sarcastic tone he could think of. He then said, "Besides, traveling was exhausting; I still didn't even recover all my strength yet!"

"You're losing time!" Mikuo told him as he tried to drag the red pixie out of the tavern.

Akaito sighed in annoyance. To shut his friend up, he did what he was told and left the tavern. Mikuo's reaction was what Akaito actually needed to go confront the King for help. If anyone knew how to organize rescue missions accordingly, it was the King of the Pixies.

**XxXxX**

Akaito entered the library Mikuo was talking about. He walked up to the main desk to ask for the king. A purple pixie was working there, sorting out file cabinets that were full of dust and disorganized papers. He had long purple hair tied back in a high ponytail with a sword on his side. Akaito smirked to himself upon seeing this pixie.

"Hey Gakupo, what's up?" Akaito asked him, causing the purple pixie to stop what he was doing and glare at him.

"State your purpose Akaito. I know you want something." Gakupo sighed, clearly not amused by Akaito's casual greeting.

"Stop being so uptight, Gakupo. Ever since you started working here, the boys and I felt like we lost a special member. Anyway, I do have to ask the king about something very important." Akaito turned serious at his last sentence.

"How serious are we talking? Shiteyanyos stealing all the leeks or Len eating all the bananas?" Gakupo tried to humor him. The red-head laughed along with his joke, knowing that his friend wouldn't understand the situation yet. Gakupo continued with more jokes until he said, "Or did you lose something precious from your treasure box. You were whining the last time that happened and it wound up on the newspaper."

Akaito twitched his eye in annoyance. He then asked, "Is that so Gakupo?"

"Usually after your temper flares and then dies, you act like nothing happened; it's as if you don't remember. Besides, it it's the King you need, he says that he doesn't have time to deal with other pixies," the purple pixie answered.

The last sentence caused Akaito's templer to go off. He all of a sudden grabbed Gakupo by the collar of his shirt and flipped him over the counter. The purple pixie landed on his feet and gave up trying to stall his friend. Gakupo knew that if Akaito's temper erupted, there had to be something really serious going on.

"The King will be available shortly."

Pretty soon, Akaito was sitting in a small room with Victorian furniture. He expected something a bit more extravagent since this _was_ the King of the Pixies. A few minutes later, a man with white hair and red eyes entered the room. He was wearing all white with red and gray accents and held a book in his hands.

The white pixie then haughtily told the red pixie, "The infamously stubborn imp Akaito Shion is finally here to meet with me. I didn't think you would need my help at all considering what you went through on your many quest-adventures. Last I heard you were adventuring off into the woods in search of a mighty rare flower that could only be accessed through grave robbing."

The red pixie rolled his eyes at the King's statement and said, "Then I guess you wouldn't want to listen to my story about what happened on that adventure. Maybe I can gather a small band of warriors to help me save a damsel in distress instead of asking you, King Dell Honne, to contact the Fairy Queen for me to obtain information on this little damsel and help organize a rescue mission."

King Dell raised an eyebrow, clearly intrigued by what Akaito has to say. "What kind of 'damsel' are we talking about? Is she a human, fairy, or a human-like creature of some sort? The Queen has information on all things born within our world. She even has records of marriages and legendary battle equipment to fight monsters. So be specific."

"I'm surprised that you two aren't married, especially since you guys are considered royalty of some kind." Akaito teased the white pixie. His statement clearly made the King blush with embarrassment as well as a bit enraged.

"Answer the question." The King seethed.

"She's a fairy— a gray fairy. Judging by what she wore, she was previously either an Earth Fairy with a passion for dark purple or a Dark Fairy that was into frilly stuff like flowers. Her hair and eye color were just like yours and she said her name was 'Haku Yowane'. She looked pretty cute for a fairy, even cuter than some of the Water Fairies I have done quests for— and the Water Fairies are considered to be the most beautiful fairies out there." Akaito described the captured fairy.

"Seeing as you are telling me all this detail, it is either you want to get a reward from this or you have become smitten with this 'Haku' and want to save her as soon as possible to wed her. Where did you say she was held captive?"

"I never said where and I am indeed interested in her. And since you kindly asked, she's _The Dark One's_ prisoner. But for right now, I'm a little more worried about getting this information to the Queen, especially since it looked as though she was trapped in there for a long time. I could have saved her, but my powers would have faded away in the jar I was briefly trapped in and then I would have turned into a Gray Pixie. That would have meant that I would never be able to escape."

"A Fire Pixie like you would obviously be wary of its own safety first, especially in the hands of that greedy brute. You do, however, have a disadvantage of being naïve and too kind towards women who need help. I admit I am a bit neutral by your decision. For all you know, she could have been tortured to death after The Dark One realized that you escaped, which would make me think you were a horrible excuse of a pixie. But then again, did you check to see if this "fairy" had any wings? If she _was _a Gray Fairy, she would have been completely gray and gloomy, and her wings would either be torn up to the point they were small and impossible to use or no wings at all. If it were me, I would have checked to make sure that she met the qualifications for even becoming a Gray Fairy. I would not save her if she wasn't an ally of the queen. For all you knew, she could have been a shapeshifter that was tricking you, so I would look at the decision positively." Dell lectured the pixie sitting in front of him.

"You may be right…But when I used my mind communication skills on her, she collapsed; this sort of thing occurs only when a fairy or pixie never exposed to it. A fairy or pixie exposed to it after the first or second time wouldn't faint. It doesn't work on animals, humans, or powerful dark creatures." Akaito defended his answer.

The Pixie King then sighed in defeat. "I can't blame you for leaving the girl there. Alright, I suppose I can trust you. I'll call the Fairy Queen, but in return, be respectful. If she actually took time from a busy schedule to meet you, be hasty with what you have to say because your precious fairy princess might not last much longer in _The Dark One's _lair. Remember, _you_ were the one who decided to escape without thinking of the consequences."

Akaito gave the King a firm nod before contact with the Fairy Queen was made.

**XxXxX**

**A bit longer than the other chapter…**

**So I have decided that each chapter will be at least 3-5 pages long. However, reading over the document, I have to re-edit many areas and add detail. I admit, I tend to include more dialogue rather than summaries or descriptions of places, so I'm trying to find a way I can balance both. But goodness…I felt like I was writing part two of Plato's **_**Apology**_** with Dell's dialogue even though he's not philosophical…**

**Other than that, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Suggestions are welcome!**


	3. New Prison and Time to Ask the Queen

**XxXxX**

When Meiko found out that Akaito escaped, she was furious. To ensure that escape was prevented, she had Haku transported to her personal dungeon below her home, where darkness is endless. All alone under the watchful, but invisible, eye of Meiko, Haku was faced with danger she could not see.

Instead of being in a jar while in the dungeon, Haku was transformed into a normal sized fairy and chained up. In addition, she was glued to a web by a spider that Meiko personally favored. It was a matter of time before Haku would get devoured by the eight-legged creature. It was like a punishment that Haku did not even deserve.

The thoughts that endlessly floated in the albino's mind had to with never being able to experience the light ever again. She wanted to burst into tears at the idea, but the fear that the overgrown spider might eat her sooner made her keep quiet. Haku silently prayed that she would be able to escape or have someone rescue her from this dark and lonely tomb.

Not too long after being imprisoned in the dungeon, Haku was visited by Meiko. The witch strutted toward the gray fairy, closing the door behind her with a small chant. Her large pet spider clumsily made its way to its master; it is immediately petted for its reflexive obedience and then moved to the side for some rest.

The witch shot the albino a narrow-eyed look, analyzing her as if she were a human doctor of some kind. After minutes without saying a single word, Meiko finally said, "Even though I left you down here to rot, I'm still not done with you. It's amazing how much I neglected you ever since I caught you. Although my rare find gave me brief pleasure, I still have you… even though you were stripped of your memories. However, I do seem some use in you; for one, I can use your lost memory to help with my latest creation to finally get rid of that goody-goody of a Fairy Queen."

Haku wondered what the Meiko meant by those words. Was it possible that if Meiko would use something on Haku that she would remember something? Or would it mean that the memory piece would be extracted without even giving Haku a chance to remember? Either way, the idea that the albino would potentially cause harm the people she cannot even remember bothered her. But what choice did she have?

None whatsoever.

**XxXxX**

Meanwhile…

Back in the study of the Pixie King, a young fairy with sun-colored short hair and sparkling green eyes walked in; she looked cheerful and proud. Next to her was a beautiful young-looking woman with long pink hair and clear blue-gray eyes. The blonde girl curtsied and then introduced the woman with her. "May I present to you her majesty of the Faes, Queen Luka Megurine," she said.

"No need to be so formal, Rin. Honest! Besides, the King is an old friend of mine. Isn't that right, Dell?" Luka told her junior first before turning to the snow-haired King.

"If you insist, Queen Luka…If you insist…," He went along with what the Queen said. Then his tone turned serious, "I know this may be sudden, but recently, this Fire Pixie over here wanted to talk to you about something important. His name is Akaito Shion and he apologizes for any activities that were disrupted from your day."

"You too, Dell! Please don't be so formal with me. I might be whining but I want to be addressed like normal person, especially in front of friends!" Luka complained to her friend, pouting. The completely shocked Akaito, especially since he thought the Queen of the Fairies would as formal as the King.

"Alright, alright! I swear, you were pretty hard to deal with since you dragged me everywhere when we were paired up for 'Fairy-Pixie Partner Exams'. But could you please listen to what this guy next to me has to say. It concerns the life of someone." Dell gave into the Queen's rant.

Luka's expression changed completely once she heard Dell's last sentence. She eyed Akaito intensely, making the atmosphere feel heavier than it should be. "Whose life does this concern, Mr. Shion?"

"A Gray Fairy by the name of Haku Yowane. She is held prisoner by The Dark One in a jar. I could have helped her but I would risk being trapped with her forever. I was wondering if you had any records of her because I am assuming she was a different fairy before turning into a Gray Fairy. Being born a Gray Fairy, or a Gray Pixie for that matter, is extremely rare. I also want to organize a rescue party as a four-some, with me being the leader and one pixie and two fairies." Akaito explained to the Queen, who intently listened.

The pink-haired Queen's eyes grew wide. Not only was she shocked by the news, she was furious by the information. Luka then went back to a calm attitude and then waved her hand in the air slightly. A small portal opened up and a small golden book emerged. She opened it up to a page with thousands of names in alphabetical order of last names and slid her finger down the "Y" column. Akaito was amazed that a small book could hold a lot of information while Dell wasn't surprised at all.

"I know who Haku is, but I might be mistaking her for another fairy. Ah! Here we go! _Haku Yowane_. Hmmm…it's strange that there isn't much information about her. It just says that she was actually a Water Fairy apprenticed under Miku Hatsune, a famous Water Fairy. She went missing about five years ago; she was last seen picking berries for a potion that she was mixing. Many of the fairies have done extensive searches in parties but never found her." Luka read from the page. She sighed at the lack of information on such a talented fairy like her. She then proceeded to show pictures of the fairy to the pixie.

"Uwahhh!" Rin said aloud. She then said, "She's so pretty!"

Akaito's jaw dropped in awe after one look at the pictures. Her features were the same as the fairy he met, but she had a tail. The one he met had legs and torn wings like any other fairy that had nothing to do with water. "This can't be right; I mean, it looks like her but I thought she was a Dark or an Earth Fairy…" He said aloud and explained to the Queen the fairy he had met.

"She may seem that way but I have met Haku many times before. She was a horrible magic user when she attended the Academy for Water Fairies. The two talents Haku essentially had were singing and mixing ingredients for potions; she created potions that would be for healing, happiness, or battle. She mainly did quests for her seniors but she did set quests of her own that had small but worthy rewards; she is an example of a good fairy. However, Haku has a very strange case in terms of being a Water Fairy; it has to do with a legend that the Island Fairies know of."

"What's the legend?" Akaito asked. Dell couldn't help but agree, for he didn't know many Fae legends himself.

Luka put a hand to her chin and said her thoughts aloud, "This is actually a favorite story of mine. It goes like this: Long ago, when Pixies and Fairies did not live in harmony; there used to be territory wars. It was also a time where the different races with the Fairies and the Pixies were also antagonistic towards one another; a Light Fairy would sabotage Earth Fairies, who would not only take revenge on the Light Fairies, but also sabotage Water Fairies at the same time."

"That's a pretty dark past for a legend…" Akaito admitted.

Luka nodded and continued her story, "The story goes that one day the Wind Pixies were attacking the Water Fairies for their territory. One of the Wind Pixie warriors was, in a sense, a clumsy but clever fool and disliked the idea of war. He was given the job to keep watch on the Water Fairy prisoners. Now, there was one Water Fairy who was pretty rebellious; she would also banter with the same clumsy but clever Wind Pixie whenever he made a comment that would seem offense to the Water Fairy. The Water Fairy also thought of ways to secretly release her friends from captivity. The Wind Pixie noticed that Water Fairy do that numerous times, but did nothing. When the Water Fairy finally decided to escape, the Wind Pixie stopped her."

"I don't know where you're going with this Luka," Dell commented. Luka sighed and decided to summarize the story in one sentence.

"The Wind Pixie fell in love with the Water Fairy and legend has it they started a line of some Water Fairies and Pixies that could change their tail to legs but couldn't fly."

"So what you're saying is…this Haku girl could be one of those kinds of Water Fairies?" Rin suddenly asked. Luka nodded as an answer to the younger one's question.

"But why would Haku be a target for a witch like Meiko? I mean, the only things Haku really does are mix potions and be able to walk on land…" Akaito admitted, a bit curious.

"Well there were a few secrets we fairies entrust to Haku. Some that includes recipes to create powerful potions. Also, Haku was the one that created some of the potions that Fae hospitals use and some in-store remedies. But I do wonder…if she was held prisoner for years…why didn't Meiko act? It is very unlike her…unless…"

"Unless?" Dell asked, a bit intrigued.

"Knowing Meiko, especially since we went to school together, she probably didn't have too much time on her schedules to actually put Haku to use for her plans. She was that kind of Dark Fairy."

"That's it?" Akaito asked while he raised an eyebrow, a little annoyed by the Queen's answer.

"Not every fairy is perfect when it comes to time management," Rin defended Luka's answer.

"Alright, alright. I apologize if I thought that the answer wasn't what I expected. But can we go to the subject of being able to rescue Haku. I just thought of the pixie to come along. Please pick two from your side, as I have stated earlier. I would recommend that one be a healer and the other someone who knows how to plan quickly under pressure."

Luka clapped her hands in glee at the thought. She said, "I have just the two people for the job."

**XxXxX**

**Ahhhhh I'm so sorry for the lack of update! I know I said "2 or 3 days" in terms of updating but I'm getting busy! Other than that, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Stay turned for more.**


End file.
